Ghost
by Kbeckettcastle
Summary: Five years after the death of Kate, Lanie sets up Rick on a date with her friend Elizabeth who is also a widow. Elizabeth wants more but Rick just wants to be friends. How will a new blonde neighbour with a fringe shake things up? Between them...read and find out.(C4,A/N)
1. Chapter 1

It was all Lanie's idea, she had been pushing it onto him for months.

"I know you loved her, Castle I miss her too, but she would have wanted you and Avery to be happy and move on."

"Kate was killed when Avery was only one, What if she forgets her?"

"You have plenty of photos and videos, you have me, Javi and Ryan for stories trust me that little girl won't forget her mama."

"Okay I'll it a go, I guess."

Elizbeth was medium height with light brown hair and green eyes. They went out for dinner and even though he found his mind drifting back to dates with Kate.

He acted like the gentleman that his mother had raised and tried to be the perfect date even walking her up to her apartment. "That was a really nice restaurant, thank you for such a good night, Rick," Elizbeth said with another one of her big smiles.

"You think he mouth would be hurting by now she smiled a lot, It was starting to get a bit creepy," Rick said to himself.

"So Rick care to join me for a nightcap?" She suggested with a wink. "It's getting late and I promised my, daughter, I would tuck her in."

"Aw, you're such a good daddy," Elizbeth said kissing his cheek. "It must be hard," Elizbeth said.

"It is, But this isn't my first time on bringing up a child I brought up my first daughter Alexis all by myself, well I did have my mother's help, but it was mostly all by myself."

"Does Alexis see her mother very much?"

"Meredith drops in whenever she want's some to go shopping with in Paris."

"Paris?" Elizbeth said shocked. "Yeah, she love's Paris, there was this one time where she took Alexis out of school and took her to Paris for lunch without my knowing."

"I know your engagement was in the newspaper...but." Elizbeth hesitated.

"Yes, she did know about Kate and Avery," Rick answered knowing where it was going.

"Can I see you again?" Elizbeth asked.

Rick wanted to be a gentleman and not drag her along after all it wouldn't be fair but at the same time he needed to give Elizbeth go.

"Yes, when are you free next."

"Next Sunday, Lunch?"

"Can we make it this Friday, cause I promised Avery we would go to comic con."

"Sure, I'll see you on Friday at one o" clock at The Smith."

"See you then."

"Goodnight Rick."

"Goodnight," Rick said heading down the hallway.

/

"Daddy," Avery said running towards him as Rick opened the door. "Darling..finally," Martha said getting off the lounge.

"Mother Avery was supposed to be in bed."

"I told her to go to bed, but she was stubborn about it."

"Did you close the case?" Avery asked Rick.

He hated lying to his daughter, but he didn't know how tonight was going to end and he wasn't ready to tell Avery about Elizbeth.

"Yeah sweetie, I did."'

/

When Rick came down the stairs he saw his mother pouring herself a drink. "Drink Richard?"

"No thanks," He said sitting on the barstool.

"So how was the...case," Martha asked. "It was fine, she's a lovely person." Rick shrugged.

"But she's not Katherine."

"No one women will ever be Kate or measure up to her."

"So I guess, you're not seeing her again?""

"Yes," Rick said hanging his head. "Leading this girl on, darling is not a good idea."

"I know it's bad to lead her on but it's a therapy method that Doctor Burke suggested he said that the first date I will be in denial so he suggested that I would go on three or two date's and maybe my feelings will come out."

"So when is the next date?"

"Friday were going out to lunch at The Smith So that I have the weekend to think if I want to take it further and introduce her to Avery,"

Rick said getting off the barstool.

"Just be careful okay darling," Martha told him. "I will, goodnight mother."


	2. Chapter 2

"So?" Lanie asked Elizabeth over lunch. "His a nice guy and Avery is very cute." Elizabeth started with a smile. "He loves his daughter very much...and loves his wife very much also," Elizabeth said her smile disappearing.

"I'm sorry honey."

"It's okay, Lanie I know how he feels I still feel the same way about my deceased husband, so we decided to be friends and I think that's all we will ever be."

/

Elizabeth was shopping at her favourite store Whole Fruits when her phone buzzed in her jean pocket it.

"Swamped at the PI office, can you bring me some lunch?" Rick texted her.

"Sure thing." Elizabeth texted back. "You're the best :)."

Elizabeth got a chicken salad from the fridge and a bottle of water after all the guy did need to start to looking after his health.

/

"Got your lunch," Elizabeth said placing the chicken salad and water on the desk. "Thanks," Rick said looking up and opening it up. "It's a...salad." Rick groaned.

"Think of it like a hamburger without the bread."

"Alright," Rick said starting to eat his salad. "So how's the case?"

"Closed it, I'm just working on the paperwork that I've been putting off."

"Do you need me to pick up Avery?"

"I was just about to ask you that question, I know it's last minute and could you also hang out with her at the loft," Rick said putting his key's on the desk."

"It's fine, I like spending time with Avery," She said picking up the keys.

"Thank you." He smiled at her. "I'll let you get back to your paperwork," Elizbeth replied back with a smile.

/

Elizbeth waited out the front of the grey stone building, the building was familiar to her she had very fond memories of waiting for her own daughter Carter.

Elizbeth saw Carter in both of Richard Castle's daughters even though she had only met Alexis twice, Avery reminded her a lot of Carter when she was six.

And Alexis was what she hoped Carter what have been like...if she was still alive..if her and her husband Nate wouldn't have crashed the car.

"Elizbeth," Avery said running towards her bringing her out of her daydream. "Hey, kid," Elizbeth said kneeling down to hug her.

"Where's daddy?"

"His a bit busy, so were going to hang out."

"Will he be back before its bedtime?"

"He will pick you up at dinner time."

"You and daddy are just friends still right?" Avery asked. "Yeah kid, Just friends."

/

Elizbeth walked up the hallway to her apartment all she wanted to do was take a shower and then sleep.

She knew that a six-year-old was exhausting to look after but Avey was like twenty, six-year-olds rolled into one.

Elizbeth finally reached her door and noticed that the door next to hers was open, hopefully, her new neighbour or neighbours were quieter than her last neighbours.

A blonde with a fringe walked out to get a box. "Hello," The blonde said when she noticed Elizbeth.

"Hi," Elizbeth said. "I'm Elizbeth, your neighbour."

"I'm Stephanie."

"I would invite you for a drink so we can talk, but I don't think I would be a fun company at the moment," Elizbeth said opening her door.

"That's alright, I've been moving in so I'm kinda gross."

"How's tomorrow night?" Elizbeth asked. "Sure, I'll bring the wine." Stephanie.

"You are so much better than my old neighbours."


	3. Chapter 3

**Reposting cause I was having technical problems. Please read my writers note at the end.**

By nature, Richard Castle was a calm person he was never one really to snap. He only records snapping at Alexis once or twice when she was little and when he used to work with the NYPD he would snap when his family was in danger.

He wanted to call Elizabeth and tell her, he was sorry for snapping at her in the car especially since she was doing him a favor by going undercover for a case.

They were listening to a playlist that Elizabeth played when driving when a familiar tune started playing making his heart drop.

Nothing goes as planned

Everything will break

People say goodbye

In their own special way

All that you rely on

And all that you can fake

Will leave you in the morning

But find you in the day

Rick tries his best to hold back his tears and not appear not to upset. But as the song goes on it start's to get hard to hold his feelings back.

But his mind has a mind of its own, His mind flashes back to the first time they met and how that night changed both of their lives.

When they first kissed in that alleyway trying to save Espo and Ryan and how that how her lips felt on his.

When Kate showed up on Alexis graduation in the pouring rain, she told him that she just wanted him. And how he had never had a more passionate love then that night in the bedroom.

When he proposed at that their swings, which he takes Avery to every year on her birthday.

When he woke up in a hospital bed and was told that he missed his wedding which was followed up by a perfect and small wedding at the Hampton's.

When he held her hand in birth and got to hold another beautiful baby girl in his arms afterward.

His last memory that was replayed every day in his brain was the last time he held her in his arms when they danced to their song on the balcony the day before she died.

"Change the song," Rick said snapping out of his daydream. "But Rick I like this song."

"JUST CHANGE IT," Rick shouted making Elizabeth jump at of her skin.

/

Rick knocked on Elizabeth's door, he got his mother to look after Avery all though she was asleep.

"If you're going to say sorry, It's fine." Elizabeth smiled at him. "Come in." Rick walked in.

"Let's sit down and talk," She said sitting on the lounge.

"I don't usually snap like that," Rick said ashamed of himself. "The same thing happened to me the other day, I was clothing shopping and I heard mine and my husband's song. In your veins was yours and Kate's song wasn't it?"

"Yes and even before the lyrics started memories came to me..."

"And you were struggling to hold back your tears." Elizabeth cut in. "Yep and tonight I never realized how much of Kate there was in Avery."

"Rick.." She paused as a couple of tears dripped down her tears. "I have something I need to tell you?"

"What is it?" Rick asked concerned. "You know how I told you, Nate died in a car crash."

"Yes." He nodded. "My daughter Carter was in the car with Nate and she died also."

"Oh Elizabeth, I'm so sorry," Rick said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I see some aspects of her when she was six in Avery and I think Carter would have been like Alexis when she got older."

"I also see aspects of Nate in you," Elizabeth added as the tears kept dripping down her face.

Rick embraced in an a...friend way in a hug, when they broke apart Elizabeth was wiping the tears off her cheek, Elizabeth locked eyes with Rick's ocean blue eyes..they reminded her so much of Nate's eyes and before she knew it.

She placed her forehead against his, her lips were just about to touch his when Rick whispered. "You don't want this." Rick also pushed her away gently.

"If we do this we will regret it.." But Rick was cut off by Elizabeth's lips against his it took a bit of force to push her away. "I'm...So sorry." Elizabeth said shaking her head.

"You should go, it's getting late," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah I should," Rick said getting off the lounge. "Look, Elizabeth, I don't want things to be awkward between us cause of the kiss."

"So I guess that means, I'm still invited to Avery's party." She joked. "Yes." Rick nodded.

"I'll see you Saturday then," Elizabeth said. "See you then." Rick smiled leaving the building.

After Rick left the apartment, Elizabeth wanted to go to the kitchen grab a bottle of vodka and drink the aching pain that was in her heart due to missing Nate and making things awkward with Rick.

Her and Nate one night did talk about death, they agreed that if one of them was to die that he didn't want the other to take up drinking or moving on.

She knew that if Nate could select anyone for her to date once he was gone it would be Rick, He was a nice and sweet guy who cared about his friends and family deeply but Rick wanted to only be friends it was clear that he would never get over his wife Kate.

Kate had a certain effect over him...she only wished that she could figure out how Kate did it.

 **I've re wrote chapter one, so let me know what you think of this chapter and the first chapter rewrite. Also when you read chapter two the timeline is a bit weird cause when I re wrote chapter one I forgot about some things in chapter two but I will fix it soon**


	4. Chapter 4

Quick authors note, which will be replaced tomorrow by chapter four cause I can't fix chapter two at the moment which is in regard to timeline.

Kate dies when Avery is one.

Lanie sets Rick up on a date when Avery is six

Two months after their first date, Second date and third date but Rick decides to remain friends with her which is explained next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick was half way through his next chapter for his new best-selling series about a PI in the 50's When the bed was screaming his name so he decided to throw in the towel.

/

He was deep in his slumber when he felt a weight on his chest. "Daddy," Avery whispered.

"Daddy, It's my birthday!" Avery said a bit louder and excitedly. "DADDY!" Avery shouted loudly.

"Avery sweetie, let daddy sleep." Rick groaned, his voice heavy with sleep.

"But it's my birthday?" Avery whined.

"Time?" Rick said opening his eyes.

"I might be a year older but I still don't know the time."

"Right, of course, silly me," Rick sitting up and getting his phone to check the time. "Eight."

"When is everyone coming?"

"Not till 11:30."

"That's age's away." She groaned. "Well by the time, you get dressed, have breakfast and set up it will be 11:30 before you know it...but before everyone comes I want to give you, your present before everyone gets here."

"What is it?" Avery asked with excitement. "I'll show you," Rick said lifting her off his legs and onto the bed as he walked over to the dresser.

He opened Kate's jewellery box and pulled out a little silver necklace with a heart locket on it. Avery was on the end of the bed waiting for him "It's so pretty." Avery said as Rick walked towards her.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," He said placing the necklace and kissing her forehead. "It's got a heart on it," Avery said as she looked at the necklace.

"It's a locket, which means you can open it up and put a picture in it."

"What picture is there?"

"Let's have a look," Rick said picking up the locket and opening it, once he got it open he gave it back to Avery.

"Whose the baby in the picture?"

"That's you," Rick said with a smile. "Me...but I'm so little."

"When babies are first born they are tiny."

"Is that mama, holding me?"

"Yes, yes it is," Rick said trying to hold back his tears and keep the smile on his face. "I love it."

"It's something you can keep with you forever."

"Can I wear it?"

"Sure, turn around," Rick said putting the necklace on his daughter.

/

"Done," Rick said at of breath sitting on the lounge next to Alexis. "My lungs aren't what they used to be pumpkin."

"Dad, you only blew up ten balloons."

"Give your old man, a break."

"Well, darling I say you've beaten your record when it's was Alexis birthday you only got to 4 before nearly fainting."

"Seriously dad?"

"What did I say about giving your old man a break." Rick joked making Alexis smile. "So darling will Elizabeth be joining us?" Martha asked changing the subject.

"Elizabeth?" Alexis asked confused. "I thought you.."

"I know." Rick cut Alexis off. "So are you two a thing, cause If you are I'm okay with it I loved Kate she was good to me and to us but I'm sure Elizabeth is nice too."

"Thank you pumpkin but Elizabeth and are just friends."

"Friends...oh Richard open your eyes, you went to her place last night and when you came back I knew something was up and something happened...so did you know big something happen?"

"Okay, I will admit something did happen, but not the something you're thinking off."

"Was is this something a kiss?" Marth asked. "Dad." Alexis butted in shocked. "What happened to what you were just saying about friends, you can't send mix signals someone will end up hurt."

Elizabeth walked up to the door and heard Rick talk to his mother and daughter about the kiss from last night...Did it mean something? To him cause it sure meant something to her.

As he reached the end of his story her heart raced...but then dropped when she heard him say "But It meant nothing, to her or me and we've decided to move forward from it and not dwell on it."

Elizabeth rushed for the lift and tried and failed not to cry in the lobby, finally after composing herself she went back up to the loft.

/

"Elizabeth," Rick said opening the door. "Hi I know it's early but I thought I came see if you needed help with setting up and also Lanie told me that some of Kate's team are coming to the party so I thought we could talk about how were going to handle that cause I don't think they are going to buy into the just friends thing."

"Yeah sure we could talk about that," Rick said awkwardly. "Come in."

/

When the rest of the guest arrived she met Kate's team members Kevin Ryan and his wife Jenny and their two children Sarah Grace and Declan.

And Javier Esposito, his wife Arabella along with their child Abigail.

And of course, she already knew Lanie, her husband David and their twins Jasmine and Mason.

Once the guest were involved in their little group chat, which sometimes the chat would be about Rick and Kate, about their relationship and their partnership which the boy's had told her to make her feel jealous.

Failed cause it actually helped her plan, of course, she wasn't going to out, change her hair, clothes and name to Kate Beckett and start walking around like her. No, her plan was to find out who Kate Beckett was and how she captured Rick's heart and maybe she could do the same.

Elizabeth chose her timing perfectly, she had to make sure no one would notice her sneaking into Rick's office and bedroom looking for more insight into the woman who was Kate Beckett.

Elizabeth didn't find much in the bedroom, just some of her toiletries that left a scent of her had been put in the bathroom carboard.

The left side of the bed looked untouched and still had Kate's stuff on the bedside table, She looked over in the dresser and closet but mostly just found Rick's clothing except for a grey NYPD top that smelt like it had been freshly sprayed with cherry perfume..which she understood sometimes she would grab one of Nate's tops spray it with his deodorant just to feel close to him.

When she entered Rick's office, she didn't find much once again just Rick's childish toys or decorations around the room.

She looked at his bookcase and the Nikki Heat books jumped out at her right away, Elizabeth looked at the dedications in each of the books the first couple started off as friendly, but the last couple were more romantic. "My god, that man has a way with words," She said to herself.

Elizabeth opened the last Niki Heat book, the last dedication nearly bringing her to tears.

"To my beautiful and extraordinary, KB

My heart is yours forever, I'll miss you, my love.

Always."

She closed the book and placed it back in its spot and turned around to see what else was around the room. Elizabeth saw a lot of photos's on Rick's desk and behind his desk.

Some were of Alexis when she was little, some of him accepting awards, Avery growing up, but the population of his photo's were of Kate.

She also noticed that his laptop was open and so was a video, she clicked on the video started with a close up of a baby whom she was guessing was Avery the video looked to new to be Alexis video.

Then the camera zoomed out to Kate not being able to take her eye's off Ave. "I love you." She heard Rick's voice say. "I love you both so much."

"I love you too." Kate smiled with the smile people have when they are in love and then the video stopped.

Elizabeth replayed the video, Kate's voice and face looked familiar, but how she never met Kate Beckett before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two or three shot based on Elizabeths backstory is up, it's called Storm brewing.**

 **Reason I'm putting it up as a separate story was cause I couldn't find a way to fit it into this chapter or next chapter.**

The alarm on his iPhone starts to beep, he groans as he reaches out his arm to pick up the phone and turn the alarm off. The date November 17th flashing on the screen which sends his heart to break for the hundredth time.

He thought that maybe that over time this day would get easier, but it never does it seems to get worst by the year.

He turns off the alarm and puts it back on the bedside table he looks over at Kate's side of the bed and noticed that Avery is asleep cuddling her toy elephant that Kate had given her, Rick rolled over to Kate's side and kissed his daughter's temple.

A dreaded knock at the door makes's him get out of bed and face the real world when really all he wanted to do was avoid the world for the day. Rick stumbles at of bed as the rapid knocking continues "I'm coming alright." Rick grumbles as he approaches the door.

When he opens the door he saw Elizabeth holding large casserole dishes. "Hey, I know you're not in the mood for company right now but I just wanted to check how you're doing and I also brought some re-heatable food."

"Alexis, called you didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Come in," Rick said moving away from the door.

As Elizabeth walked into the loft she realised that both the loft and Rick were different, the loft wasn't as warm and homely as normal and Rick wasn't his usual childish self, all though she didn't blame him.

Elizabeth watched as a broken man pulled up a bar stool, his shoulders were tense like the rest of his body, Elizabeth walked over to the fridge and placed the reheatable casserole dishes. "So where is Avery?" Elizabeth said as she attempted to break the awkward silence.

"She's still asleep," Rick said his voice raspy with his head down.

"Do you want me to wake her up and take her to school?" Elizabeth said closing the fridge.

"Um no, let her sleep," He said shaking his head.

There was another awkward silent pause she could see that he was trying to hold back his tears so he wouldn't have to break down in front of her.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" He asked.

"Sure," Elizabeth responded that the question was going be about Nate's death. "Does it get easier?"

"I don't really know how to answer that Rick cause everyone mourns differently."

"How did you mourn, Nate's death?"

" I packed up everything apart from any photo's and moved to New York cause I thought maybe it would silence the memories running through my head."

"Did it?'

"Not really, you can't run away from memories but I guess in a way that's good cause as much as it hurts to think about those memories you can never forget about them."

"You want to something, that runs through my mind 24/7," Rick asked letting one tear drip down his cheek.

"What?"

"I shadowed Kate for seven years and within those seven years I learnt a lot and I...grew up I guess you would say," Rick said with a little grin.

"Some of the murder victims saw their death coming and some of them didn't somewhere just in the wrong place at the wrong time, I guess Kate was one of them when she left the loft she didn't know that she would never get to see her daughter or husband again." Rick who started to play with his wedding ring as he told the story.

Elizabeth now was struggling to hold back her tears, when she looked up at Rick he wasn't holding back his tears. Elizabeth took Rick's hand in hers and squeezed it, but Rick released his hand from hers.

"Excuse me," Rick said getting off the bar stool and heading towards his office.

/

Rick was sitting in his office, nursing a glass of whisky his memory flashing back to that day, the day in which his best friend, muse and wife died on her birthday.

He opened up one of his desk drawers and pulled out the unopened Tiffany's box that he got for Kate's birthday. He undid the silver ribbon with his trembling hand and there it was the infinity necklace he had got for Kate.

A week later after the funeral, his mother had informed him that even though it was Kate's birthday she had a present for him she was pregnant again.

/

Elizabeth was in a rush..no a panic...no she was in a... she didn't know what she was in but whatever she was in it was going to make her drop dead at any seconds. She was in a rush to make her studio apartment ...not look like a studio apartment

All though what was the point really a studio apartment could never live to her mother's standards although she was shocked that her mother had suggested coming visit her at her.

Unless...and she knew it was shameful, but maybe she could kill two birds with one stone after all her mother had been on her back not even a month after Nate died about her getting a boyfriend.

It would be just one night after all and maybe it would be enough to maybe convince Rick that a relationship with her is worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

Avery was laying on her unicorn rug in her room, drawing another one of what her father called a great masterpiece.

"Done," She said to herself with a grin as she put her light blue texta in her craft basket, she pushed herself up from the rug and ran excitedly to her door and opened it.

She couldn't wait to show her dad, her new masterpiece, But when she closed her door Avery noticed that Elizabeth was in her lounge room placing some of her stuff around the lounge room.

Avery ran into her father's room not caring about her picture anymore when she got into the bedroom her father was trying to figure out what to wear. "Daddy?" Avery said behind her, the cheerful tone had faded in her tone.

"Hey, sweetie." Rick turned around with a grin to see, Avery standing at the doorway with a picture in her hand. "Is that another one of your masterpieces," Rick said walking towards her and when he got down on his knees to her height he took the picture from her hand.

"I guess creativity runs in the family." Rick said looking over to see Avery's pouting face, it was the same pout that Kate would have if she was upset about something. "Elizabeths moving in, why is she moving in?"

"It's a complicated and adult thing Avery, Elizabeth's parents are coming into town basically and they wanted to meet me and you."

"But, why you two are just friends still right?"

Rick sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yes, sweetie we are but for just three day's need to pretend like me and Elizabeth aren't friends but more."

"Act, us in what Grams did in her plays?"

"Yes, kinda like grams."

"Okay."

"Now can you help me out, by cleaning up your toys, please," Rick said kissing her cheek. "Yes, daddy," Avery said running off into her bedroom nearly knocking down Elizabeth who came into the bedroom to see if everything was okay?

"I was just checking to see if everything was okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine now Avery was a bit upset but I just explained to her that we are just pretending for three days."

"I'm sorry, Rick for putting you in this position but I just want to get my mother off my back for once."

"It's fine, it's just three days right?"

"Yes, of course," Elizabeth said with a nod she was about to leave when she saw Rick struggling to pick an outfit. "Purple shirt and no tie," Elizabeth explained.

Rick picked up the purple shirt. "It brings out your blue eyes," Elizabeth explained.

"Thank you." Rick smiled at her. "Your welcome," Elizabeth said leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

/

As Rick was fixing his collar the flashbacks started again, it seemed no matter what he did the flashbacks came back no matter how much she tried to block them out.

The flashback tonight was the night at the start of his and Kate's relationship when they arranged for Jim and Martha to meet and even though he met Jim a couple of times but that time he was meeting Jim Beckett as his daughters boyfriend.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Come in," Rick said trying to mask his misery.

"Hey you've been in here for awhile, you okay?" Elizabeth's soft voice asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine how's the cooking coming along?"

"Dinner is almost ready and desert is cooling."

"What time are your parent's getting here?"

"In ten minutes," Elizabeth said checking her watch. "I should go check on Avery," Rick said leaving the room.

Elizabeth sighed and all of a sudden she got knots in her stomach, she started to shake and sweat. How was she going to pull this off when the only chemistry they had was friendship.

She was brought out of thoughts by a knock at the door, Elizabeth rushed to the door why on earth why her parent's here so early they never arrived anywhere a minute early or late.

"Mom, dad?" She asked shocked when she opened to see her mother who had officially overdone it with the plastic surgery and had dyed her hair to hide the gray. And an old man with gray and less hair with the same frown on his face.

Which didn't shock her cause she never remembered her father smiling once in her entire childhood.

"Evening Elizabeth." Her mother said with a fake smile and a fake sweet voice, she knew her mother was only being nice to her cause she found someone in their "circle"

"Evening." Her father grumbled behind his mother. "Can we come in?" Her mother asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth said moving away from the door.

"You must be Richard Castle?" Her mother asked walking in, once Elizabeth had moved away. "The one and only," Rick said with a grin as Elizabeths mother came towards him. "You know you more, handsome in person than in pictures."

"Thank you..." Rick said unsure on what her first name was, Elizabeth and him had been too busy on the other facts that they forgot first names. "Call me Alice." She grinned. "And this must be Avery," Alice said as she ran out of her room and attached herself to her father's leg.

"She's shy," Rick said picking her up. "Isn't she just precious," Alice said covering her hand over her heart as Avery hid her face into her father's neck.

As Elizabeth watched her mother fuss over Avery, she could help but feel a ping in her heart she never fussed over Carter all though I'm sure if you asked her about Carter she would ask who was that.

"Do you want me to take your coat and bag?" Elizabeth asked trying to mask her anger as she approached her mother.

"Yes, sweetie I would love that," Alice said handing over her fur coat and Prada handbag

"Speaking of bags, Edward did you get Avery's present out of the car?"

"No," He said shrugging his shoulders. "Of course, you didn't you never could do anything," Alice said turning around to shout at her ex-husband.

Elizabeth walked over to Rick who looked uncomfortable look on his face. "I warned you, it was bad," Elizabeth said crossing her arms.

"I'm getting really bad, Gina flashbacks." Rick joked making Elizabeth laugh.

As Edward slammed the door to go get Avey's doll at of the car, Alice turned around to see her daughter Elizabeth laughing with Rick and with Avery wrapped around Rick's neck.

They looked like the perfect family that she had dreamt that her baby girl would one day find, all though it would have been better if Avery was actually Elizabeths.

Richard Castle even though his had a six page past and has been married three times is much better for her daughter than that what you would call now hipster Nate.

 **NEXT TIME...**

 **"Elizabeth, I think it would just be easier if you left my family alone."**

 **Could one mistake cost her a future with Rick and Avery?**

 **Ooh...Sounds like a good one, if you have any theories about is going on next chapter please feel free to put them in the review box cause I'm interested in your theories.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Avery we have to go," Rick called out to his daughter as he walked the aisles of toys r us.

He had walked up every aisle in this store about a hundred times, trying to look for Avery this was the last time he bribed her with toys.

He knew bribing her wasn't the best parenting method, but Avery had Kate's stubbornness and she refused to unlock the bathroom door this morning.

"Avery please," He called out desperately as he walked up the barbie section. "I can't choose, daddy," Avery called out from the aisle next to him.

"Sweetie, you already chose a toy," Rick said walking to the next aisle, where he found Avery sat on the ground, playing with the toy on the bottom shelf. "But daddy, I want this one."

"Do you want me to put back this toy then," Rick said holding up the barbie. "I don't know," Avery mumbled.

Rick got on her level and looked at the toy that her daughter was looking at, it's a big fur real unicorn that you could feed and brush. Rick felt Avery's lips kiss his cheek. "Avery, I said one toy."

Ricks phone buzzed in his pocket, He pulled out his phone to check who it was and to his guesses it was Elizabeth wanting to know why Rick hadn't dropped of Avery.

"Avery, I'm going to take this call I want you to decide which one you want now and which one you want for birthday, but this is the last time this happens," Rick said walking off and answering his phone. "Hey sorry, I know where late," Rick answered his phone.

"She's going to be here in twenty minutes," Elizabeth said panicked. "And I'll cop an earful from her if Avery is not here for their shopping trip."

"Okay, we will be there soon."

"You better be," Elizabeth said hanging up her phone.

"Daddy," Avery said walking up to him once he hung up the phone. "Did you make up your mind, Sweetie."

"Yes, Unicorn at my birthday and the barbie now."

"Good choice, now let's go," Rick said picking her up.

/

"Thank god," Elizabeth said when she opened her door to see Rick and Avery. "Sorry we're late," Rick said putting down Avery who ran into play with Marbles, Elizabeth's cat.

"This is the last time I bribe, you think I would have learnt my lesson from Alexis."

"You had to bribe...Rick if Avery was uncomfortable then I don't care about the ear full I would have got from my mother, I could have told her no."

"It's going to be fine, Could you please drop her off at the loft at three?"

"Sure thing Rick."

"Bye," Rick said walking away.

"See you at three," Elizabeth said closing the door as Rick walked away.

When Rick got to the lift he saw a blonde woman struggling with her garbage bags and recycling. "Would you like some help?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks." The blonde said turning around to face him. Her face made Rick's heart flatter and his stomach fill with butterflies a feeling he only experienced when he was with Kate but how could it be.

Rick picked up one of the garbage bags and pressed the elevator door button. "I'm Richard Castle, by the way." He introduced himself as they waited for the lift.

"I'm Stephanie, Elizabeth's next door neighbor which would make you Avery's dad?"

Stephanie said stepping into the lift with Rick following behind her. "That's correct."

"I've met her a couple of times when she was over at Elizabeth's, cute and great kid."

"Thanks, I think so," Rick added with a grin. "I know it's not any of my business, but I'm just curious to do you mind if I ask a question?"

"Ask away."

"Are you and Elizabeth, divorced or something?"

"No were just friends, She just looks after Avery sometimes."

"Interesting," Stephanie said getting out of the lift once it opened it's doors with Rick following behind her once again.

/

Elizabeth sat back in the stiff but fashionable waiting chairs at Dolce & Gabbana, As her mother spoiled a child that wasn't her own grandchild. Who knows if Avery even liked the things her mother was buying her.

She didn't hate the little girl no she was jealous not for her childhood reasons when shopping was the only time her mother would notice her. But for her daughter Carter who never really got to bond with her grandma.

Never got a birthday present/card or Christmas present, she was just one-year-old and didn't get a fair chance. Sick of seeing her mother treating Avery like she was doll Elizabeth stood up and walked over to them.

"Avery, do you even like any of this clothes?" Elizabeth asked the defenceless little girl. "Elizabeth, what on earth are you doing?" Alice asked shocked.

"I'm sick of watching you, treat Avery like she's your doll."

"Elizabeth would you please lower your voice, you're making a scene," Alice said as she felt everyone in the store lay their eyes on them.

Elizabeth got down on Avery's level and held her by her shoulders. "Avery you won't get in any trouble if you tell me the truth."

"It's itchy and most of them are pink, I don't like pink," Avery whispered. "Elizabeth, may we talk outside, please?" Her mother said in a hurt voice.

"What about, Avery and the clothes?"

"I'll ask the lady at the counter to hold onto them for us and when we come back we can sort out which ones to buy and I noticed a park nearby Avery can play while we talk."

"Okay," Elizabeth said picking up Avery and putting her on her hip. "I'll meet you two at the Park," Alice said walking past her.

/

Elizabeth was sitting on the park bench watching Avery play on the slide when her mother blocked her view "The lady at the shop was very understanding and is holding the clothes for us," Alice said in a firm tone.

"Now you and I both know, what caused your scene in the store I know your upset that I'm bonding with Avery and that I didn't do the same with Carter."'

"Wow," Elizabeth said shocked. "I'm surprised you even know her name."

"Don't be so stupid, Elizbeth I did love her I really did, she was my only grandchild."

"Then why did you push her out of your life?" Elizabeth shouted. "Cause I let my pride, get in the way of my heart and I didn't want to make that seem mistake with Avery."

"Well you now what mom, Avery is not going to be your step granddaughter cause the only relationship Rick and I are in is friends."

"You lied to me," Alice said shocked once again. "I learned from the best."

"What on earth are you talking about now?"

"I know Alice, I know that your not my real mother."

"How did you find out?"

"I took a DNA test."

"I really wanted a baby, Elizabeth your birth mother was too young and most likely unfit to be a mother."

"It still, didn't give you any right to buy me off as, though, I was an auction."

Alice's blood boiled so much that she slapped Elizabeth right across the cheek making Elizabeth cup her red cheek right away. "You ungrateful girl, after all me and your father gave you."

"Gave me, you mean forced."

"I'm done with you been ungrateful, Elizabeth I'm leaving, goodbye," Alice said the tears building up in her eyes as she walked away.

Elizabeth watched Alice walk away for a little, it felt good to get Carter and her adoption off her chest. Once she had recovered from her fight with Alice she headed towards the playground and scanned the area for Avery.

She started to panic. "Calm down, Elizbeth," She said to herself as she searched high and low for Avery.

But her search showed up with no result and she really started to panic.

"AVERY, AVERY." Elizabeth started screaming at the top of her lungs.

Rick was never going to forgive her if something bad happened to Avery she needed to find her before it was too late.

 **Coming soon**

 **"You know, I was doing some thinking I thought maybe we could try dating again but I'm really glad I didn't act on it earlier especially after what happened today"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Re** **uploading, Chapter nine cause it didn't show up on the feed.**

"What are you doing!" A driver screamed beeping their horn at Elizbeth. "Little girl, have you seen her?" Elizabeth asked the driver.

"Look lady get off the road, I've got a meeting that I'm late too." The man responded back getting more and angrier by each word he spoke.

"Okay, fine," Elizabeth said getting angry at the man.

When Elizabeth got to the sidewalk, she wiped the sweat on her forehead and then rubbed her temples as she felt a headache about to come.

"Avery, where are you?" She said to herself, in a desperate tone.

/

Stephanie stopped her run she tried to push herself to not take any break not till she reached the end which normally she could do but today she had to give into the heat.

She stopped by a tree that had a perfect amount of shade, Once she caught her breath she was about to get up and get a bottle of water from the hot dog cart right across from her.

When she heard the cries of what sounded like a child from the other side of the tree. Stephaine went to the other side of the big tree to see a little girl holding and crying into her knees, she had brunette hair that was pinned back on one side.

Stephaine got down to the little girls height and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Avery?"

"Avery, is that you?"

"Yes." The little girl whimpered. "Sweetie, where's Elizabeth?" Stephanie said looking around the park.

"I don't know," Avery said looking up and shrugging her shoulders. "I don't want Elizabeth, I want my daddy."

"Okay," Stephanie said picking up Avery, who wrapped her legs around her waist and buried her face in her neck.

"Avery, do you know where you live?" Stephanie said as she started to walk through the park.

"425 Broome St."

/

Stephanie felt relief as she walked into the air conditioned lobby, She was heading towards the lift when "Avery?" A concerned voice said behind her.

When she turned around she saw Rick, who was approaching them with a very concerned look on his face. "What happened, where's Elizabeth?"

"I was on my run when I found her crying by a tree she said that she wanted you not Elizabeth."

"She is okay?" Rick asked running his fingers through Avery's hair. "She has no injuries, but she's pretty shaken up."

Rick took his daughter from Stephanie's arms, he kissed and hugged his daughter like there was no tomorrow. "It's okay, sweetie everything's okay."

Stephanie watched a father and his daughter reunite for a moment, then she realised that she shouldn't outstay her welcome. "I'll go, so you can talk," Stephanie said as she pressed the lift button.

"Thank you so much," Rick said as Stephanie walked away. "Your welcome," Stephanie called back, over her shoulder.

/

"Avery what happened?" Rick asked Avery wiped her tears off her cheek. "I was at the park, with Elizbeth and Alice I was really hot so I went to go ask if they wanted to get some ice cream and I got scared."

"What did you get scared off?"

"They were fighting and then Alice slapped Elizabeth and Elizabeth slapped Alice so I ran off."

"What were you doing in the park, I thought you were shopping all day?"

"Elizabeth and Alice started to fight in the shop at we were shopping at."

"I'm scared, daddy what if she get's angry at me and hits me?"

"I promise, sweetie I won't let her hurt or anyone hurt you?" Rick said kissing her forehead, Avery wrapped her arms around his neck once again. "I promise," Rick said kissing her temple.

/

A couple of minutes later, Avery was cuddled up to him on the lounge watching her favourite mermaid movie. When there was a knock at the door and they both knew who exactly was waiting behind that door.

"Go play in your room, Avery while I talk to Elizabeth?"

"Okay," Avery said hopping off the lounge and running to her bedroom.

Elizabeth wasn't the person he wanted to see but for his daughters sake he needed to take care of this now. He answered the door to see a guilty looking Elizabeth on the other side of the door, her cheeks were red and puffy like she had been crying normally he would be worried.

But he didn't have enough room in his big heart to be worried at the moment, His family came first.

"You already, know what I'm about to tell you, don't you?" Elizabeth said looking down at the ground, avoiding the disappointed look on Rick's face.

"You neighbour Stephaine, found her and brought her back here," Rick said with a firm tone. "I trusted you with my daughter, Elizabeth and I'm not really sure if I can trust you again."

"I know that you don't have a good relationship with your mother Elizabeth, but you could have just held it till you dropped Avery off, do you have any idea what could have happened to her?"

"She was treating Avery like she was a doll, Rick I had to say something, but I should have planned my timing better."

"She also told me that she saw, you and Alice hitting each other."

"I'm sorry for that too, I was angry and the heat of the moment but you know I would never hurt Avery like that?"

Elizabeth didn't need to answer all, she needed was to look at Rick's face which gave it all away. "Oh my god." She gasped covering her mouth. "You really think that I would ever hurt Avery."

"What if you get, angry the type of angry that you got at your mother and you hurt Avery, As her father I have to protect my daughter."

"No, Rick please no," Elizabeth said shaking her head, as the tears once again started to fall down her cheeks. "Elizabeth, I think it would just be easier if you left my family alone."

"I've been doing some thinking over and I was thinking that maybe for one night we could pause our friendship and we could go on another date, and see where we stand in our relationship, I'm really glad that I didn't act out on that this morning like I was going to."

"We still could," Elizabeth said lacing his hand with hers. "I'm sorry," Rick said pulling away. "Please leave now or I will get security to escort you out," Rick added shutting the door behind him.

/

Luckily by Monday Avery had recovered and was less clingy to her father and deiced that she wanted to go to school but Rick was pretty sure that he might had something to do with Avery's share and tell day being today and not wanting to miss out.

Rick pulled out the key's to his PI office, only to discover when he looked up at the door to the waiting room was already open. "That's odd," Rick said to himself.

He slowly approached the office wishing he had a gun on him, not to shoot of course just to scare."

He opened the door with caution only to find women with her feet up on his desk reading one of his cases. "Oh, finally I was starting to think that you weren't coming." The woman with a British accent said putting down the file.

"Hailey?" Rick asked confused.

 **Bet you didn't see that coming?**

 **Hope everyone was as satisfied with this chapter as with that episode.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Look, Hailey if it's a case."

"I know," She said cutting him off. "You've got the kid, thing to do."

"What are you doing here then?"

"Well as much as I love being on the run, I thought I would lighten your load cause let's be honest Rick a smart guy like you should have a higher closure rate both on books and cases."

"Okay, maybe I need a little help but right now I don't have any clients, but I do have a case for you."

"How do you have no clients but still have a case?"

"You're going to think, I'm crazy," Rick said sitting in the chair's in front of his desk. "Already think so," Hailey said shrugging her shoulders.

"I know you don't keep up with the news much, but Kate died nearly six years ago."

"Yes, I did hear about that and I''m sorry also."

"Thank you."

"So it has to with Kate?"

"Yes, but it's a long story?"

"I've got penalty of time."

"Kate's friend Lanie recently set me up on a date with her gym trainer Elizabeth so I decided to go on a date with her three date's and I decided that I just wanted to be friends with her and she wanted that too but last night I broke off our friendship because."

"Oh god," Hailey said cutting him off and rubbing her temples. "You slept with each other didn't you?"

"No, Worst she lost my daughter."

"Okay, that is pretty bad did you get the kid back?"

"Yes, but anyway Elizabeth has a neighbour and I think that the neighbour is Kate, she could be alive?"

Rick noticed the look on Hailey's face, the confusion of the question he had been trying to wrap his head around. How can a person come back from the dead?

"Hailey would you please, say something?"

"Wow." She finally spoke. "I wasn't expecting that."

"I would do the case myself, but it's time-consuming and I also don't have as many resources as the NYPD."

"Can't Ryan and Espo help you?"

"They could if we were still in touch," Rick added sadly."

"What happened, you three were like brothers?"

"Not only was Kate my wife but she was their sister and me guess when she died we just started blaming each other and that was only the start, The new captain who took over said that no matter how high my connections were I couldn't work any case's or ask for any help from the NYPD."

"Well, I see a lot has happened in the last five years."

"You got that right." Rick said nodded his head. "Drink?" Hailey asked.

"Yep."

"How's Alexis?" She asked while pouring two glass of gin. "Good, she lives in D.C now and her plane gets in this afternoon."

"What about your other daughter?"

"Avery, she's perfect almost like a mini version of Kate."

"Personality wise and looks wise."

"And your mother?"

"My mother will never change."

"And you?"

"Some days I'm bad and some days I'm good."

"I'll do the case."

"Really." Rick said perking up. "What's the neighbours name?" Hailey asked turning on the computer. "Stephanie but I don't know her last name."

"Okay, we need to keep her on our radar so ask her on a date or become friends with her just get to know her somehow?"

"Alright got it." Rick said putting his glass on the desk. "I'll look into Kate's death, while your gone."

"Look into it?"

"Yeah see if there's anything strange."

/

"Hey, dad," Alexis said answering the phone. "Hey, I know that you most likely had plans with me and Avery, tomorrow but something has come up and I need you to look after your sister."

"Yeah sure."

"Thank you, pumpkin."

"Your welcome plus I think a girls night is overdue, hey maybe Elizabeth can come?"

"Alexis, Elizabeth and I are no longer friends, in fact, I told her to stay away."

"Why, what happened you two were fine at Avery's birthday and that was a month ago?"

"She lost Avery and when her mother came into town she got angry at her mother and slapped her, What if one day she got really angry and slapped Avery and you know me Alexis I need to do whatever is possible to keep you and your sister safe. What kinda father would I be if my kids weren't safe."

"I completely understand, dad you love us and you don't want any of us to gets hurt."

"When did you get so grown up and understanding?"

"When I realised that someone had to be the parent." Alexis joked. "I was the dad of every kid dreams, breakfast for dinner, laser tag in their own home."

"Anyway dad, what do you need to do tonight", Alexis said changing the subject. "Um..I just need to follow up on a lead." Rick tried to lie.

"You're a horrible liar, what's really going on."

"Okay, but you can't tell your sister?"

"Dad, you're scaring me please don't do anything dangerous unlike the other times you don't have Ka..anyone to save you."

"I think Kate, might be alive?"

"What?" Alexis asked confused. "Elizabeth's neighbour she's Kate but with blonde hair, a fringe,` her face has been changed a bit and she has no memory but my gut, my mind and my heart tell me this is Kate."

"Dad, you can't do this."

"Yes, I can I have to do."

"Dad once you cross this line, you can't uncross it Stephanie is an actual person what are you going to do when you find out that she's not Kate, you can't just disappear out of someone's life and say I'm sorry that I used you but I thought you were my wife that died."

"I need to do this for Avery also, I don't want her growing up thinking that her mother is dead when she's not."

"But dad, she has no memory of you dad or Avery, for your and Avery's sake don't start chasing a ghost."

"Look my mind is made up, I'm doing this and I didn't call to ask for your permission."

Once Rick finished his sentence, all he heard on Alexis side was silence she had hung up on him, well that was just fine with him he was a grown man who didn't need his daughters permission to look into a case.


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter for a while cause I'm going to be away.**

Once her morning run and yoga was complete and she had a shower to wash off all her sweat. Fresh from her shower and into fresh clothes she walked into her hipster style Brooklyn lounge room. She really much of a hipster herself but it was all she could afford and the neighbourhood and people was lovely so she wasn't complaining.

She lit her coconut and vanilla candle, the room smelling like a tropical paradise right away Stephanie then made her way to her small but cosy kitchen to boil the kettle. While she was waiting for her kettle to boil, she walked to her bedroom opened up the vintage trunk that had an elephant print, oh how she loved elephants she had in front of her bed.

Stephanie pulled out her favourite adult colouring book, her pencil tin. The colouring book was animals and flowers she fell in love with the other day when she went into the news agency to pick up her New York Times newspaper while she was waiting in line it caught her eye. It was animals covered in flowers all the colouring pages were truly beautiful, but it was the elephant she fell in love with.

She wished she knew, knew where her love of Elephants came from so also wished that she could remember most of her life. She had some but not many memories of her childhood she had no clue who her family was.

She feels incomplete like somebody is missing in her life but who?

Who was this person who had caused her to have a missing part of her heart, her heart, gut and mind but mostly her heart tells her that somebody out there in this big world loves her and she loves them, but how could you love someone when you didn't know who they were.

Stephanie also wanted to get the another missing puzzle of her life, solved the bullet wound that she had over her heart. But then one day it came to her maybe her she was Involved in something dangerous maybe she was a spy.

But it couldn't be possible those sorts of things only happen to be in movies.

/

She placed the grey pencil down and stretched her hand that was cramped from colouring around the flowers on the elephant, she needed a break maybe a walk around the block, a book or maybe even tv but only if there was something good which would be hardly the case since it was Miday the only tv show's that were on were talking shows. `

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts and into the present, Stephanie got up from her chair and walked towards her front door the wooden floor boards seeking underneath her.

"Who is it?" Stephanie asked it was the middle of the day Elizabeth was at work, her landlord had visited her yesterday morning so could be knocking on her door. "Hi, my name is Richard Castle I don't know if you remember me but I helped you with your rubbish the other day and when my daughter Avery got lost you brought her back to my building."

"I remember you, hold on just a second I'll let you in," Stephaine said starting to unlock her many locks that she had on her door.

Once her locks were undone, she opened the door to be faced with Rick's heart melting grin and a bunch of flowers in his hands. "That's quite a secure system you got there." Rick joked.

"These are for you." Rick also added. "Thank you," Stephanie said, taking the most beautiful and colourful flowers even the perfume was beautiful. "They're beautiful, thank you." Stephaine smiled. "I just wanted to thank you so much for finding Avery and bring her back."

"She was a scared little girl, she needed to be with her dad."

"I was also wondering if as a thank you, I could take you to dinner?"

Stephanie smiled and shyly hung her head. "Do you often use your, daughter to get dates?"

"I don't often date."

"I don't either but yes I would like to go out to dinner."

"Great, are you free tonight?" Rick asked. "Yes."

"What kind of food do you like?"

"I'm not really fussy but I would say my favourite is Thai."

"I know a great Thai place, pick you up six?"

"Sounds great." Stephanie smiled, a smile that was all too familiar to Rick and warmed his heart. "I'll see you, tonight," Rick said he started to walk away. "Looking forward to it." Stephanie called out after him and then shut her door. Stephanie leant her head against the door with a grin on her face but then the grin was wiped off her face when she realised that she had nothing to wear. "Oh my god," Stephanie said to running to her bedroom, forgetting about her elephant and more focused on her date tonight.

/

"Please, be the perfect dress," Stephine begged. "You're my only hope," Stephaine said looking at the bed full of dresses. "Well, here it goes," Stephanie said slipping into her Burgundy t-shirt dress. "Perfect," Stephine said looking at her floor length mirror. "Now shoes."

Stephine said looking down at the bottom of her closest, she had so many shoes and so many that could go with her outfit. "I'm going to need longer." Stephine sighed.

She heard a knock at the door and then a call for her name not long after, It was Elizbeth's voice and all of a sudden she felt sick Elizabeth had done nothing but be nice to her and show her around New York which to her a month ago was a strange and scary town.

And she had betrayed her by going out with the guy she liked, Once she had the guts to answer the door she made her way to the door and opened it, she saw Elizabeth with a bottle of wine and vodka. "Oh, you're going out?" Elizbeth asked. "Yep." Stephanie said looking at the floor, she couldn't look at her.

"So who's the guy maybe, I know him?"

"Okay, Elizabeth I'm not going to lie to you," Stephanie said looking up at Elizabeth. "It's Rick."

"Rick?" Elizabeth said shocked but heartbroken. "I'm sorry Elizabeth I know that you had feelings for him. but I haven't been out with a guy in ages."

"It's fine, you're an adult you can date whomever you want." Elizabeth said walking off and storming into her apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm not going to apologise for life getting in the way of my stories cause one part of it couldn't be controlled.**

 **For the people who are new to fanfiction, the change in font means there is a flashback happening.**

 **I'm not really a science or medical person, so the formula used in this is not real...or a least not to my knowledge.**

Jackson Hunt took another sip of his gin, that left a burn in his stomach and a bitter taste on his tongue.

"You should take a shower." His wife Rita said snatching the gin glass out of his hands and tipping it down the sink. "I wasn't finished with that," Jackson mumbled taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"You'll get over it," Rita said turning around and leaning against the kitchen bench to see her husband sitting in a sit feeling sorry for himself. "Jackson Hunt."

Rita shouted crossing her arms. "Alright," He grumbled standing up. "I'm going."

"And while you're at it, you can wash off whatever is on your mind."

"His my son Rita, I hurt him enough already, but I really crossed the line this time."

"Would you rather more blood on your hands, cause that's would have happened."

"Your right," Jackson said putting on a fake smile heading up the stairs.

/

He remembers the night, it's clear as day beside's his wedding to Rita, the birth of his two daughters and his three grandchildren it was one of the best memories he had.

It was his first time in New York, it was not only his first big case but the first time he would work alone he wasn't a rookie anymore he knew the ropes.

After closing his first major case, Jackson Hunt decided to go to a bar to celebrate but his celebration drink turned into a one night stand.

One night stand that would chance his life.

They never told his daughters he wanted to, but Rita heavily disagreed maybe it had something to do with her jealousy for a red head whom was his first love and gave him his first child.

Jackson knew he hurt him, he hated himself for it but his son's big heart let him in and he just rejected him once again she couldn't let Richard get too close to him it would ruin his marriage and daughters would never forgive him.

He had done and seen bad things but this he could never shake off, But he had no choice. It started five year's ago when his daughter in law Captain Beckett and her team were just doing their jobs.

But the murder victim was a part of a high-powered organisation similar to Senator Brackens but no relation to him, they heard what Beckett and her team had done to Bracken and his organisation and didn't want to end up the same way.

They were on the lookout for someone to kill Beckett as a warning to her other detective not to take it any further, when he heard about this he volunteered to kidnap and kill Beckett himself.

A couple of day's later Jackson headed for New York when he reached New York he bugged Detective Ryan's phone and sent a text to her, telling her to meet him cause he had a lead.

When she walked into the old building he was hiding waiting for her and when it was the right time he jumped out and tackled her.

She was a spit fire not only with her words but with her fighting, she wasn't going down without a fight he tried to pin her down and knock her out as much as he could but she was too strong.

But in the end she had no choice but to give in and as her eye's started to close she muttered the names of her daughter and husband. An hour gave him just enough time to hide her body when he hid her body he took a knife at of his pocket and left a cut on her left leg and her right arm to draw some of her blood.

So Jackson could spread some of her blood on the old and creaky wooden boards of the old building which appeared to be an old shoe factory.

"Hunt." Hailey's voice called through the old building. "In here," He called back out to her.

He heard Hailey's heels come up the steel stairs, just as he was finishing covering up Kate's cuts. "Nice job, with the blood," Hailey said walking into the small room which used to be a bathroom. "You got the body?" Hunt asked leaving Kate's body behind.

"It's in my car, but I'm going to need your help carrying it up."

"Okay, but after that we need to hide your car they're going to be here soon."

"Let's get to work then."

/

The body was burnt so burnt, that no one would be able to tell if it was Kate or not. "Jesus Hailey," Hunt said once again to her as they laid the body down the ground.

"Your acting as though, you've never seen a body before," Hailey said as she waved a match around the old building so it would smell like smoke.

/

Once the plan was pulled off, Jackson took Kate to a friend whom he didn't want to reveal his name, who changed Kate's appearance and changed her into Stephine.

He left Kate who was now Stephine Lake in DC, he set her up with another friend who once again name shall not be shared, they set her up with a job, clothes and apartment.

And some new memories which with the magic of science combined with medicine the perfect formula was made to allow Kate to not only lose her memory but replace it with new ones

/

Jackson angrily unlocked his phone and opened his contacts to find Hailey's name and rung her up.

"Hello?" Her confident British voice said as she answered the phone. "What the hell are you doing?" Jackson yelled at her, his blood beyond boiled.

"Fixing things."

"By fixing things do you mean killing things?"

"Jackson I know you've since retired but you're a bit behind on the news."

"What news?"

"The men in the organisation, are dead."

"Dead, how?"

"Doesn't matter, all that matter's is that it's finally safe for Stephine to reveal who she really is."


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure, you don't want to be Rudolph?" Alexis asked as she finished her little sister's makeup.

"No, I like Dasher I want to be Dasher." Avery firmly said, crossing her arms. "Okay," Alexis said throwing her arms up in defence.

"Now Avery," Alexis said changing the subject as she walked over to Avery's dresser. "Don't play with your hair, alright cause I spent age's on those two side buns," Alexis said as placed the reindeer headband gently and slowing onto her Avey's chestnut's hair.

"Alright, kiddo, you're ready," Alexis said picking up Avery off her bed and onto her hip.

/

"Well would you look at that, aren't you the cutest reindeer," Rick said taking Avery off Alexis' hip.

"She demanded to be Dasher," Alexis said getting some water from the fridge. "Rudolph is so... unoriginal." Avery sighed and added an eye roll.

"Well, you certainly inherited your grandma's, special talent of standing out." Rick sighed. "Gram's traits, are very hard to not inherited."

"Are you sure, you don't want to come I could pull some strings."

'Thanks, dad but I have my date tonight." Alexis said patting his shoulder on the way to her bedroom.

"Guy's are heartbreakers, I think you should just come with us and not worry about guys...like ever."

"Come on dad, don't you want any grandkids?" Alexis said at the top of the stairs.

"Not while, I've got a six-year-old no."

"Still going," Alexis said shrugging her shoulders and entering her room. "Daddy?" Avery asked.

"Yes?"

"When can I go on date's?"

"Never," Rick said shaking his head.

/

After dancing for nearly two hours and singing along to the carols Avery had fallen asleep in her father's lap, all thought it's impossible to not want to fall asleep whenever hearing the song silent night.

And he was starting to get a bit sleepy too, so he scooped up his daughter and headed their way home.

/

Once his daughter was tucked into bed and was comfortable as possible, He had just finished his nightcap and was about to head to bed himself when there was a knock at the door.

Rick carefully got his gun out of the safe behind the painting that was behind his desk. He held the gun to his side and carefully approached the door Rick had taken up shooting lessons when Kate died to protect his family.

When Rick opened the door he saw his father on the other side. "What are you doing here?" Normally Rick would be shocked and a little bit excited to see his father but after his never ending disappearing act he had lost all excitement.

"I come bearing gin," Jackson said holding up the bottle of gin. "You came all the way from Paris, just to share a drink with me?"

"No, I'm here cause I have something to get off my chest."

"If it's about you leaving me and my mother, I've moved past it."

"No Richard, this is worse."

"Okay, come in," Rick said moving away from the doorway. "Thank you," Jackson said walking into the lounge room of the loft.

"Not only did I bring gin for you I brought two present's for my granddaughters."

"Granddaughters...so you know about Avery?"

"Richard even though I don't see you, I still know what's going on in your life."

"Well thank you then."

"I didn't know what, they liked," Jackson said putting the gin on the coffee table and reaching into his back pocket. "So I got, Alexis a gift card to Barnes and Noble and Avery a gift card to toy's r us," Jackson said giving Rick the cards.

"Thanks," Rick said taking the cards off him. "And for you, I have a better present for you then gin."

"Which is?"

"Now, Richard, you have to understand, I have done and seen a lot of things in my life that I'm not proud of, If I was to write down all my secrets that I've had to hold in, your great grandchildren would be the last one's to finish it, but this is the biggest thing I'm not proud off, this is one secret I can't hold in any longer."

"What is it?" Rick asked nervously sitting down on the lounge. "Kate is not dead."

"She's Stephanie, isn't she?"

"Yes, Richard she is."

"What did you do? Rick asked his blood boiling, he wanted to yell and scream at him, but he didn't want to wake Avery. "I kept her safe."

"You took her away," Rick said letting one tear drip down his cheek and hanging his head. "I had no choice."

"What happened, why are you telling me this after five years?"

"Kate and her team were investigating a murder linked to an organization similar to Bracken's and they didn't want them to end up the same way, they wanted her stopped and if she didn't stop that he was going kill everyone she loved and cared about one by one and make her watch."

"And that's how Hailey and I faked her death, I'm telling you this now cause the people from the organization are dead and you can finally be reunited with Kate."

"But she has no memory of me?"


End file.
